


Would your heart know me (If I met you in a brand new set of bones)

by just_gayaf



Series: Bemily Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based this on a story I read about a singer meeting a fan without them knowing, Bemily Week 2020, Bemily Week Day 2, F/F, bemily, famous!beca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_gayaf/pseuds/just_gayaf
Summary: Based on the story of artist Dotan, who found himself sitting next to a fan of his that did not recognize him."Beca’s eyes shoot wide open. She knows this song. She knows it all too well, too, because this is her song. Steadying herself, she removes one earbud and listens on to confirm her suspicions. Yep. This was her song. Beca eyes the brunette from the corner of her eyes. Was this on purpose? A discreet way of letting Beca know that she knew she was seated next to the singer? Beca keeps on listening, quickly realizing what is happening.@TheBecaMitchell tweeted:Ok…. So I am currently on a plane (Hello expensive wifi) and the girl next to me is listening to my album. Every single song."When Beca meets Emily, sparks fly. Will she be brave enough to reach for her own happiness?Bemily Week 2020 - Day 2: Famous
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bemily Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Would your heart know me (If I met you in a brand new set of bones)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> The inspiration for this story came from this article I read a while back.  
> https://www.boredpanda.com/meeting-music-fan-plane-dotan-bp/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=organic
> 
> Thanks again for reading, again any advice is more than welcome, and you can reach me on tumblr as just-gayaf
> 
> Love you guys!

Beca Mitchell loved to spend time alone. It was one of her defining personality trait. Even after spending so much time around the Bellas, and despite them helping her knock out a few of the walls she had built around herself, Beca still craved, still needed that time alone to do things by herself. It was a time of reflection and thought, when she would process her feelings and define her emotions.

When DJ Khaled had signed her, Beca had been ecstatic. Her dreams were finally coming true. There however was a downfall to her dreams coming true; there were no longer moments for Beca to be alone. She was constantly travelling between gigs and interviews and ads and whatever the managers had wanted her to do that week. No longer could she walk around the grocery store minding her own business; she would be spotted right away and soon a swarm of people would be surrounding her, begging for autographs and asking her personal questions for which no one had rights to the answer but her. No longer could she drive home with a friend without paparazzies following them with their cameras, trying to find a way to pass the gate at the entrance of her house. And somehow none of what Beca felt seemed important to her manager. _“You’re a star, Becs. It comes with the lot.” “They’re your fans, Becs. It’s thanks to them you got to where you are today. You should be grateful.” “You should enjoy the attention, Becs. In 10 years, they won’t remember your name”_

And if Beca was being honest, the burden of what came with fame was started to weigh on her. Not necessarily in a sudden, unsettling way. More as in the feeling had started to creep up on her, slowly but surely, and now that it was lodged into her chest there was no way of ignoring it.

“Hey Becs, you heard what I said?”

“Uh?” the girl pulls herself out of her musings to look at her manager, Theo. He frowns at her vacant expression and shakes his head. His disappointment is visible, and Beca feels a little bit guilty.

“I’m sorry, Theo. You were talking about an extra project?”

He stares at her for a moment longer before clearing his throat and nodding, dragging his pen up the agenda spread in front of them. Post Its of various colors are smeared across it; penciled in appointments fill the void in between them, and Beca feels like puking when she stares at the portrait of what her life has become.

“Yes, okay. So, I know you were looking to take some time off before the tour, but we’ve reached an agreement with the recording studio that would allow you to record those new songs you told me about last week. That way we could probably find a way to add them to your setlist for the tour. We’ve found that promoting new material by presenting them first at concerts made the sales more stable by keeping fans loyal with the promise of new material coming soon. So if it works for you, we’d like to fly you back to Atlanta tomorrow to record those songs. You’d get two weeks in studio before flying back to LA to work on the setlist and finish the preparations for the tour. Any questions?”

Beca has not registered any part of that _, but that doesn’t matter, does it? Either way, I’ll be doing exactly what you guys tell me to do because that’s what I must do._ So she nods along to what Theo says, and she pretends to be excited, all the while the coil around her heart tightens considerably.

When she gets home that night, Beca sits at her piano for what feels like hours. Then as delicately as possible, she plays the melody she’s been unable to finish for the past 4 months, wondering if music will ever bring her as much joy as it did when she wasn’t famous.

* * *

The next morning, Beca finds herself seated on an Atlanta-bound flight. It’s 8:00AM and she is definitely lacking caffeine, despite drinking her third large coffee with extra shot of espresso of the day right before passing customs. She was happy to notice that Theo had at least managed to score her a window seat, and soon finds herself reclined in her seat, her sunglasses perched atop her nose, headphones around her neck and ready to drone out the world.

As she waits for the plane to take off, a shadow casts itself over her from the alley of the plane, and Beca sighs. She is not in the mood to sign autographs. As she turns to tell off whoever came to bother her, she is taken aback by the stranger who is now taking her seat.

The girl is tall, Beca realizes, as the girl’s knees come to press against the back of the seat in front of her. She turns to face Beca and offers her a wide smile, the kind that makes her eyes crinkle at the corner. The short brunette offers her a pinched lip one in return and quickly turns her attention back to the window of the plane, afraid any prolonged eye contact would give away her identity and turn this flight into a living nightmare. However, as the plane takes off and the girl pays no mind to Beca, scrolling on her phone idly, the singer allows herself the curiosity of eying her neighbor.

The girl is, objectively speaking, extremely pretty. Her dark hair reaches her mid back and frames her face. Her lips are fully, Beca notices, as the stranger pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. She turns her look towards Beca and smiles again, but all that Beca can notice is the way her golden brown eyes shine in the morning light streaming from the plane window.

Suddenly very aware of the fact that she has been caught staring, Beca quickly shifts her weight in the seat towards the plane wall, pushing her sunglasses atop her nose in an attempt to cover the red color spreading through and cheek and down her neck. She scowls herself as she takes a deep breath. Somehow, the singer had been so caught up by the stranger that she had forgotten that her very public life made her easily recognizable. _Calm yourself, she’s not that pretty!_ But oh, she is. And Beca knows it.

For the following hour, Beca does her best to ignore the girl seated next to her. She pulls out her laptop in an attempt to start working on her melody, but quickly gives up, deciding instead to enjoy the plane’s wifi and soon finds herself on Twitter. Her distraction does not work for much longer after that, however, when the girl manages to pull Beca’s focus onto her once again.

Beca comes back from the bathroom, her coffee indulgence of the morning having caught up with her bladder, to find her seat neighbor quietly singing along to the music playing on her phone. Her voice is soft, and something inside Beca stirs. In any normal circumstances, this would have annoyed Beca to no end, probably ending with her tweeting some passive aggressive comments about the affront. But this girl has had Beca surprising herself since she sat in the seat next to the singer, and so Beca simply gently tap the tall brunette to let het know she needs to pass once more. Once settled into her seat, Beca puts her headphones back on, but as the girl’s voice breaks through the silence once more, Beca decides against playing any music and instead rests her head against her seat, closing her eyes. A moment to appreciate the beautiful stranger’s voice, soft and tender into the cold, industrial silence of the plane.

_Seems like everybody here  
Is speaking different languages  
With that green prescription file  
Blowing up their faces_

Beca’s eyes shoot wide open. She knows this song. She knows it all too well, too, because this is her song. Steadying herself, she removes one earbud and listens on to confirm her suspicions.

_And they all look me up and down like I'm the fucking new kid  
But I saw the sun rise on this town way before you did  
And they're all skiing in the powder room  
Making love to Jack and Jameson  
But I'll stick with hell no's and headphones_

Yep. This was her song. Beca eyes the brunette from the corner of her eyes. Was this on purpose? A discreet way of letting Beca know that she knew she was seated next to the singer? Beca keeps on listening, quickly realizing what is happening.

**@TheBecaMitchell tweeted:**

**Ok…. So I am currently on a plane (Hello expensive wifi) and the girl next to me is listening to my album. Every single song.**

A turbulence shakes the plane and Beca’s hands grip the armrests as hard she can, keeping her eyes closed until the plane is no longer moving. Her neighbor’s voice stops suddenly, and Beca feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?” The question takes her by complete surprise. Her face must show it, too, because the girl retreats her hand quickly as her face reddens.

“I’m so sorry, it’s just that you looked pretty sick all of sudden and I just got worried you might throw up, which would probably make this flight worst for the both of us than it already is, I mean, the scent is just, you know. I have travel medicine if you want; my mom made me take it cause I usually get car sick all the time and she was worried about me throwing up and there being no bags in the plane…-“

Beca can only stare as the girl keeps on rambling. Somehow Beca gets the feeling this girl has no idea who she is. Beca also feels a rush of heat go to her face when she realizes she actually finds the rambling of the brunette pretty adorable.

“Dude, it’s okay. I’m okay” she offers a small smile to the girl, who proceeds to squint at her for a moment. As Beca suddenly worries about being recognized, the girl’s face breaks into a grin.

“You know what I do when I feel overwhelmed? I listen to Beca’s music. I don’t know if you’ve heard about her?” She seems to take Beca’s silence as a negative and pulls her phone out, scooting as close as the armrest between them allows her to. Beca gets a whiff of the girl’s perfume, and all sense abandons her, finding herself also leaning closer to the armrest to look at the stranger’s phone.

“Her music saved my life. Well, my mom’s and mine. When my dad got sick, we went through a pretty hard time. And it’s around that time that we discovered her music, and it helped us get through the hardest day.”

Beca stares as the girl rambles on about _her_ music saving lives. Hers. The coil around her heart loosens. A warmth spreads in her chest.

“Anyway” the girl continues “my dad ended up pulling through, but it settled Beca as a staple in our life, and we listen to her pretty much all the time”

The girl smiles brightly at Beca and scoots back into her seat, chuckling nervously as she passes a hand through her hair, eyes shining.

“Sorry about that, I get nervous when I fly. I’m gonna let you ….” She trails off, gesturing towards the general direction of Beca’s laptop, knocking over her water bottle in the process. Beca can’t help the smile that graces her lips as the girl turns red and scrambles to pick up the fallen bottle.

* * *

They are now 2 hours into the flight. Beca and the girl are chatting easily, laptop and phone long forgotten. Beca learns that her name is Emily Junk (her dad’s name is Hardon, there is no winning situation here), she’s 21 and on her way back to college after spring break vacation. Her major is psychology, but her secret dream is to become a songwriter. When asked about was she does for a living, Beca answers something vague, but the girl doesn’t press on any further, and excuses herself to the bathroom.

**@TheBecaMitchell tweeted:**

**It’s pretty awkward and nice at the same time. Especially since she just asked me what I do for a living…**

**@TheBecaMitchell tweeted:**

**So I told her I write music, still not connecting the dots. I left it there and she is back to listening to my music.**

Emily is singing along quietly again, when Beca realizes that if Emily is such a fan, she probably follows her on social media, although the lack of recognition on her end means there is a slight chance she doesn’t

**@TheBecaMitchell tweeted:**

 **I realize she might follow me on Twitter…well…hello plane neighbor. Thank you for listening to my music and singing along quietly** **< 3**

* * *

As they enter the last hour of their flight, Beca finds herself not wanting to say goodbye to Emily yet. Her presence feels somehow comforting, and despite Beca being a strong believer that happy people were most definitely sociopaths, she finds that Emily’s enthusiasm is contagious. They continue to chat, both listening to Beca’s music; Emily still seems unaware of the real identity of Beca, despite noticing that her flight neighbor and her favorite artist share the same name. Trickles of a forgotten feeling knock at Beca’s heart. Her phone rings from a Twitter update and she pulls herself away from the conversation for a moment.

**@ChloeB replied:**

**Everyone knows you hate a plane singer, Becs. So, tell us, how hot is she?** 😉  
**Also please get her number, you need to get laid girl**! **xx**

Beca rolls her eyes at her best friend’s reply, quickly hitting the retweet button before returning her attention to Emily.

**@TheBecaMitchell replied:**

**Shut up Beale!**

* * *

When the plane lands, Beca still hasn’t worked up the courage to ask for Emily’s number. Somehow this moment in the plane with her feels too special, too precious to be tainted by the real world. Emily offered insight into a life where no one knows her name, and Beca wants to relish in it for as long as possible.

Emily hugs her when they part ways, and Beca does her best to ignore the feeling of the coil tightening itself around her heart once more when the taller girl lets go, leaving Beca with nothing but the remnants of her perfume, and a feeling of longing that has nothing to do with her desire to be alone and everything to do with the fact that she fell for the girl on the plane without even knowing, or planning to. 

* * *

Chloe calls her first the next morning. It’s nowhere near late enough for Beca, who answers the Facetime call with her middle finger in first plan. Chloe doesn’t seem to be phased by it, instead launching right into the reason of her call.

“Becs, have you seen your Twitter? That story from the plane is blowing up like crazy! People are calling it the love story of the century, although they did use that expression on multiple couple this pass week, so not totally reliable, but still!”

Beca is still groggy but she exits the call to open up Twitter. The amount of notifications is terrifying, and it jolts her into a sitting position. Her sleep is quickly forgotten as she thumbs through the numerous replies.

“Are you seeing it? your face is white, you’re seeing it yeah? Becs? You there?”

“Yeah, I’m here” Beca mumbles, still staring wide eyed at the feed. Chloe is right, this story was blowing up. Fans were calling for the girl to reveal themselves, hoping they would reunite in some big way. Beca’s own friends had replied to the thread, begging Beca to confirm that she had indeed taken the girl’s number.

“Beca, did you take her phone number?”

“Nope.”

Chloe’s shrill gasp has Beca pushing her phone as far away from her as possible, and it takes a few seconds before she risks bringing it closer to her ears.

“Why, oh why, do you never root for your own happiness? This could have been the one!”

“I’m aware!” Beca snaps back before she can stop herself. The doubt over her decision had kept her tossing and turning for most of the night. Seeing the reaction of the rest of the world only made her heart ache more than it already did.

Beca takes a breath.

“I’m aware” she repeats, her voice soft this time. “I thought about it. I wanted to so badly, Chlo, you have no idea. There was something so entrancing about her. But lately – “

She stops herself mid sentence, unable to find the right words to express the way she had been feeling for the past few months. Chloe seems to understand, however, and her voice comes through the speakers of Beca’s phone.

“I know, Becs. We all noticed. To be honest, I don’t think any of us expected you to blow up the way you did. And I know it’s been hard for you to adjust to this new… lifestyle, I guess?”

Chloe pauses, and Beca is so grateful for her friends. Somehow they had always been one step ahead of her, understanding the deepest emotions she felt before she could even find a way to express it.

“But Becs. You can’t keep yourself from living. You have to keep trying. Remember all those walls we brought down together? You can’t put them back up. You shouldn’t put them back up.”

“Yeah but Chlo..” Insecurity laces Beca’s voice as she speaks the next words. “What if it changes everything. Who I am, I mean. When we met I was no one. She had no clue who I was, and the way she acted was based upon that. What if finding out who I am changes the way she behaves around me?”

“Then at least you tried”

* * *

Their call ends an hour later, and Beca feels just as unsure about the whole situation when Theo calls her later that afternoon.

“Do you want to find out who she is?” His question is soft, a stark contrast against his usually more business-like behaviour. Beca hesitates to answer, and he speaks up again.

“You deserve some happy Becs. I’m aware of what I’ve been pushing you through. It’s a lot for a person to take alone. If you have a shot at happiness, you should take it. Even if it means getting hurt. Even if it means making sacrifices.”

The brunette is taken aback by Theo’s words until he adds in his normal tone “Anyway, heartbreak is a feeling. IF anything happens, at least you’ll have new material to work on.”

Beca rolls her eyes and hangs up on him, throwing her phone to the other end of the couch before curling up into the pile of blanket she had spent her whole day hiding into. As she closes her eyes, the picture of Emily’s bright smile burns behind her eyelids, and her mind wanders to a part of their conversation on the plane

" _What made you spend Spring Break in L.A” Beca had questioned Emily. The brunette had smiled mischievously and turned to face Beca properly, leaning in until her mouth was right next to the singer’s ear. Her breath tickled Beca as she whispered “Adventure”. At Beca’s confused gaze, she explained further._

_“I spent my whole life looking for signs that I should or should not do something. I didn't trust myself, and I trusted the universe to make the right decisions for me. Then I got to college and realized how much of my life I had actually been missing out on. Relationships I had settled into because it felt safe, trips I hadn’t taken because there were no indicators that they would impact my life in any valuable way. So, this year I decided to take a chance on life, and I’ve honestly never felt more alive. LA had always been a dream of mine, you know, being an aspiring songwriter, so I saved up and took the trip. And see! I wouldn’t have met you if I hadn’t taken this plane home! We should live life. Not just let it happen to us”_

_And then Emily was beaming at her and Beca could only beam back, her heart racing a thousand miles an hour._

Beca pulls out of the memory, her mind made. She retrieves her phone from between the couch cushions and dials faster than she has in her life.

“Yeah hi, it’s me. We need a plan.”

“I got you.”

* * *

**@TheBecaMitchell tweeted:**

**And I know that you're gone, but I swear that you're here**  
**It's a feeling that won't disappear**  
**And you're bringing me back to life**

When Beca tweets the cryptic lyrics a week later, she knows exactly what reaction to expect from her fans.


End file.
